veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scallion 1
Scallion #1 is the leader among the scallions. Like the other two scallions according to “Larry's High Silk Hat”, he has no name. He is the tallest and in the roles he plays, the sneakiest in the group. They are all known as bank robbers, salesmen, and singers. He and the other scallions have appeared in many episodes and made many cameos, too. They also made cameos in the 1993-1997 VeggieTales intro from the VeggieTales videos in the 1990s. His personality outside his movie roles is good but rather misguided as he tried to sell a "forgive o' matic," a device he believed would forgive sins. He also appears to have a snobbish streak, and is pretty awkward if he tries to save face if he gets embarrassed. When not in awkward situations, he appears to be confident and charismatic. Appearance Scallion 1 is a tall green scallion, and the tallest of the three scallions. He grows tall stalks on his head, which are eventually combed back, and his eyelids are often colored purple. His nose is also the longest in the group, and it sometimes has a light-to-dark gradation. He also smiles to the side of his mouth, like Junior. Sometimes there are dark black outlinings on his eyelids. Appearances *Wisemen in "Daniel And The Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Himself in "The Forgive Of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *Bandit in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Bankrobber in "Oh Santa" on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (VT Christmas Spectacular broadcast scenes only) *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Wisemen, Himself, and Bandit in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" *Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness?" *English Man and Credic in "King George and the Ducky" *Host in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "The Ultimate Silly Songs Countdown" *The Parker in Larry's High Silk Hat" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Executioner in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Bandit in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Abbott of Costello in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Scaryman in "Lord of the Beans" *Rapscallion in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Pirate Spy in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Confetti the Fox in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Eddie in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Scallion Explorer in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Cameraman in "Beauty and the Beet" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" *Noah's in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Sea World Employee in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Sones in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Wisemen #1 in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *The Sheriff's Assistant in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *The Parker in Dave's High Silk Hat" on "Bob the Tomato Movie" ''Trivia *In some of the cameo appearances he and the other scallions were in, They were a darker shade of green and purple at the bottom, and their mouths were barely visable. *Despite beong refered to as Cedric, in Sweetpea Beauty, he is called Eddie, though it might not be his actual name. *He made cameos on The "1993 Veggie Tales Theme Song" with random Clips on the 1990's. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!", he has a belt encrusted with a emerald. In later episodes, his belt his no longer worn. *Out of all the episodes not including when he is only a background character he is a good guy (rare) in only Madame Blueberry (though he was also the bad guy in a way), King George and The Ducky (in both stories), Esther the Girl Who Became Queen, The Ballad of a little Joe (since he was only doing his job),and Sweet Pea Beauty every other episode has him as a bad guy. *He never starred in a episode. *In early episodes he was with scallion 2 and 3 almost every time he is hardly with them in new episodes. However he was with them in Sweetpea Beauty and he was only with Scallion 2 and Charles Pincher in Pistachio A Boy Who Woodnt. *To celebrate the the then upcoming ''"Lyle the Kindly Viking",they put a contest on the website name this Scallion ,to see them go to the Way back Machine. *In "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" Scallion 1 is impliedly the silly song announcer, at least for the one song if not others. *Scallion 1, aside from being an actor, is also a salesman, as shown in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?" Gallery Scallion1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Wise men 1 in "Daniel and The Lions Den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Salesmen.png|Troy Scallion in "The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Bank Robber.jpg|Troy Scallion as BankRobber in "Oh Santa! on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Salesman 1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" Englishman.jpg|Troy Scallion as Englishman in "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas)" on "King George and the Ducky" Cedric.jpg|Troy Scallion as Cedric in "King and the Ducky" Ice cream eddy.jpg|Troy Scallion as Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" Cedric (July 2008- Feb 2009.jpg|Troy Scallion in "The Blunders Of Boo Boovile on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Young Cedric Scallion.png|Troy Scallion as Scallion 1 Jr.in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Confetti concept.jpg|Concept art for Troy Scallion as Confetti in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" scalliondude.jpg|Troy Scallion as Eddie in "Sweet Pea Beatuy" executor_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d4l9cao.jpg|Executioner in "Ballad of Little Joe" mr__park_man_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d4lmnid.jpg|Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search of Samson's Hairbrush" scallion.gif|Custodian in "Larry's High Silk Hat" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Category:Oh Santa Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Scallions Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:God Made You Special Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Veggies Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Bob the Tomato Movie